


A Heart in Ice

by CapriciousKupo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15933404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousKupo/pseuds/CapriciousKupo
Summary: ‘“So do you?” She turned slightly to side-eye him. “Do you have a heart under that icy chest of yours?”





	A Heart in Ice

Traversing steady through the cold void between realms was the massive vessel, ‘The Statseman’. Loki, Prince of Asgard, was standing before a window stretching wide across the ship’s closed deck. As he watched the twinkle of the stars and countless realms, his brow creased as he pondered without so much as a pause between thoughts.

He thought of why Thor chose Midgard— Earth, of all worlds he could choose. Was it the company of those mortals? He thought. Was it because of Captain Truth Justice and Honour? Whatever his title actually was, Loki didn’t feel like trying to remember. Was it, now what did Thor call him? Phil son of Coul? Oh that’s right I stabbed him. He’s dead. Not him then. Loki forgot to add ‘I’m sorry for for killing your best friend though he wasn’t really your best friend more of an acquaintance.’ to his death speech in the ‘Tragedy of Loki of Asgard’ play.

In all likelihood it’s mere familiarity drawing him back to Earth. Loki flashed through many more possibilities in his mind, but whatever Thor’s reasoning may be, if they should recreate Asgard there, what would the future bring? More importantly: how would he— they continue to govern their people there?

He had cast a spell to masquerade as his father, and ruled Asgard for four years. Yet here he was, once again a prince, a king no longer. Amidst it all, he made no effort, nor even the meager beginnings of a plan to regain his power. Mayhap Thor was right, he really wasn’t so bad afterall.

The sound of footsteps behind him showed no effort at seeming mild. He turned around nonchalantly to see the stern Valkyrie approaching him with steadfast purpose. She stood in front of him, shifting her weight to one side. “You saved us, you’re here with us, but how long will that last?” She spat the last few words bitterly as she snapped her wrist forward and put a dagger to Loki’s throat. He tensed, fully alert, staring at the freshly sharpened, glinting blade, and moved his eyes to her searing gaze. “You tried to kill me, and everyone else, as I hear, and now conveniently, you’re suddenly so helpful.” She glared at him.

He reacted cooly, “You would kill the Prince of Asgard, the brother of the King?” He appeared to relax, even with a knife promising he was less than an inch from death staring him in the throat.

She pulled her gaze away and sighed in frustration. “No…” She drew away the knife. “I just wanted to be sure.”

“Are you?” He bowed inward slightly.

“No.” Her vexed eyes snapped back to him. “I don’t trust you, I won’t.”

“A wise choice.” He took her knife hand tactfully and without diverting his gaze from her, he turned the tip of the dagger toward himself and pushed it into the leather of his chest. “Then do it.” He watched her eyes blaze. “Carve out my heart.” He softened his voice to a silky hiss.

“No. How can I carve out something you don’t even have?” She leaned her head up, nearing his face in defiance.

He dipped his head enough that when he spoke under his breath, it just so happened that he could feel her raging huffs on his face, and she could feel his. “How will you learn I don’t have one if you don’t see for yourself?” His eyelids drooped faintly. He adjusted his careful hold around her hand, one slow deliberate finger curl at a time until his hand closed comfortably around her’s.  He nudged the knife closer to his flesh. ‘“Do it.”

“Do you honestly want to die so badly?” She knew he didn’t want to die, and that he was only doing this to stoke her rage for his amusement, as the god of mischief he so prided himself in being, but damn if wasn’t tempting.

  
“If it would ease your suffering, then yes.”

Her eyes softed, she pulled her hand and thus the knife away from him. Her voice, too, became less intense. “I can’t ease my suffering by causing the suffering of someone else.” She turned her back to him, her face hidden from him. “You have someone who cares about you... like I did, once. I won’t let your brother feel that pain.”

For once, Loki was quiet without the use of a muzzle.

“So do you?” She turned slightly to side-eye him. “Do you have a heart under that icy chest of yours?”

“... I—“ His silence continued for too long.

  
“I didn’t think so.” She walked away hotly, disappointed that she knew less about him now than when she started.

  
He watched the flawless rhythm of her walk, the liquid flowing of her dark hair and her raw tenacity. His large glacier eyes fixated on her, unable to draw away.

There was another thing: she was sober. She had approached him without having taken so much as a sip of alcohol. What could it possibly mean? His mind had engrossed with wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired heavily to write this after I first watched Thor Ragnarok, and found out my friends also shipped it!! I will continue it if I get enough interest in the comments and such~!


End file.
